My Beloved Beau
by vincentberkan
Summary: After the whole Black Hound incident, Johanna tells Alfur about Hilda's father.


**After watching the entire first season of Hilda. I figured I do a take about who Hilda's father was. I decided to make Hilda's surname Folk since it the book series was originally called Hildafolk NOTE: Might edit this soon.**

Johanna was a happy woman, at the age of 32, her life had been quite interesting recently. Moving to Trollberg after a giant turned her cabin into a pancake, the business with the Great Raven, Tide Mice, Hilda going missing, that freak storm, and the Black Hound. You could say that her life had been quite the adventure. As she stood there watching Hilda head out to Frida's house, she sipped her coffee and sat down on the couch. She took a deep breath and pulled out a locket from underneath her shirt. She opened it and looked at the photo of a blue haired man inside it. "Well Beau, life here so far has been quite adventurous. Wait until I tell you all about it when you come back".

"Excuse me", said a voice. Johanna looked and saw Alfur climbing up on her knee. "But who is Beau?" "Beau is my husband and Hilda's father". "Hilda's father? Then where is he?" "Lost at sea", said Johanna. "Lost at sea?" "I might as well tell you all about it", Johanna said as she sat down on the couch and sipped her coffee, remembering the day she first set eyes on her hopefully still alive spouse.

* * *

 _Trollberg, 2000_

 _I was in college getting my Graphic Design degree. I heard from some science students that some fishermen had fished out an American sailor from WW2 trapped in a chunk of ice. They brought him to campus to be displayed and to be studied on. Me and my friends thought it looked interesting so we decided to take a look. We took a good look at him through the ice and had to admit he kinda looked handsome for a dead guy who had been frozen for well over 50 years. Little did I know, he wasn't dead._

 _One evening, when I was finished with class for the day, I past by the ice berg and took another at the frozen sailor. But I got a closer look I jumped back in surprise and shock to see that he had opened his eyes! I was dumbfounded, how could he still be alive after all this time? Not even the science students, whom I reported it too, didn't know the answer either._

 _As time went on, the ice started to melt and I came by to see the American sailor. Within time I started warming up to him. Even saw him smile and wink to me through the ice, which I imagined must've been very difficult. When the ice trapping his head finally thawed out, we began to talk and chat. I can still remember the first question he asked me. "Did we win?" I smiled and answered. I also noticed that he had blue hair, the science students said it had something to do with being frozen in that iceberg. After that, he introduced himself to me as Captain Beauregard Clydesdale Folk, but he prefered to be called Beau for short. He had enlisted in the United States Navy during WW2 and was assigned on the submarine, the USS Roanoke. His job was to hunt down German U-Boats and raid Nazi supply ships. They called themselves the Pirates of Roanoke._

 _In February 1945, a few months before the war ended, Beau and his fellow sailors were assigned to hunt down a German U-Boat that was intent on sinking a British Battleship that was moored in the Port of Trollberg and to sabotage the harbor there as well. When they found the U-Boat, to quote Beau, "All heck broke loose". From what I heard from Beau, it was very hairy. After what seemed to be an enternity, the U-Boat was finally hit and the Germans began to surrender. But the USS Roanoke was also banged up and began to sink. Beau stayed on board to make sure all of his men got onto the lifeboats._

 _As Beau was about to get on, he heard a cry for help below deck. He dived inside and found a man tripped underneath some debree. He freed the man and helped him onto a lifeboat. But it was too late to save himself. The submarine turned turble on its side, bringing Beau down to the bottom of the harbor with it and due to the icy winter water, he froze to death. Well at least that's what he thought._

 _Once Beau was free from his icy prison, we began a relationship (but not before rushing to the mens room before. Can't say that I blame him, he had been holding it in for the past 55 years.) After that, the ice broke and we started a relationship. I must say, that Beau was impressed on how much the world had changed since 1945. There were more womens rights, equal rights, the lot. He even help support me with my education. While I studied, he got a job on campus as a janitor and a history professor, well a limited history professor before the year 1945._

 _After I graduated, we married with my grandfather's conscent, luckily for him, my grandfather happened to be an old friend on his during the war and we moved into my grandfather's cabin. That's where Hilda was born. I took a job as a graphic designer and he took a job on a cargo freighter._

* * *

 _Back to the present..._

Alfur stood there in awe. "Beau sounds like a nice chap", he said, "But where is Beau?" Johanna sighed sadly and explained. "When Hilda was around 6, I got a message from the shipping company Beau worked for that the ship Beau was on was reported missing." "Oh, ...Johanna, I'm so sorry", said Alfur. "Thank you Alfur", she said, "But don't worry. I'm still hoping Beau is still is alright. He would never abandoned us. Heck, when Hilda was born, his heart melted and wouldn't stop hugging her. The doctor had to pry her out of his arms in order for me to breast feed her." "Don't give up hope Johanna, I'm sure Beau is alright", said Alfur. Johanna smiled. "Thank Alfur".

On a deserted island somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean near Trollberg, a blue bearded figure with torn clothes was sitting on a wrecked cargo ship looking up at the sky. "Don't worry Johanna, I'll make it home. Somehow".

 **THE END**


End file.
